Opportunity Knocks
by Rach42
Summary: Will hasn't been home for 5 years. Now he is back in Beacon Hills, but the motives for his return are far from innocent.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea for a story i had. I will continue it if there is enough interest so let me know if you like it in a review or follow the story. ;)**

Will walked up to the house he used to live in. He hadn't been here for 5 years, it felt like a lifetime ago. The house looked the same, the American flag still hung at half-mast outside the front door. He recalled his dad putting it up the day his brother Cam joined the army, also recalling him lowering it to half-mast the day they heard Cam had died. The day he left. He left, all those years ago, with the intention of never coming back here, but things had changed. He had changed.

Last week, social services had tracked Will down to tell him his father had died, leaving his teenaged brother without a legal guardian. His dad had died three months ago, but Will's nomadic lifestyle made him hard to find. He had taken the news well, believing that the world was a better and safer place for him now his father had gone. Will saw this as an opportunity, there were things in Beacon Hills that he needed and his father being gone would give him the chance to get them. The only down side that he could see was his brother, Isaac. If Will was going to temporarily stay in Beacon Hills and pretend to be the same naïve boy that he was 5 years ago, he was going to have to let his brother live with him.

Isaac living with him could be problematic for a number of reasons. Firstly, the real reason Will was in Beacon Hills needed to remain a secret and in order for that to happen he would need privacy. Secondly, Isaac was going to be angry at him for leaving him with their psychotic father and when teenagers are angry they rebel. Isaac being rebellious and getting into trouble would attract attention. Fortunately, Will could see a simple solution to this problem. Isaac had spent most of his life in a very violent household, if Will used a little bit of violence and behaved aggressively towards Isaac, the kid would submit to any rules he made.

He entered his old house. This place would do nicely as his base for the next few weeks, until he could get what he needed and leave this town. All he had to do was go to Isaac's school tomorrow and meet the social worker, then his cover was set. He would have everything he needed for his plan to work. If all goes well, in the next few weeks, Will will have got his hands on some werewolf blood.


	2. Chapter 2

The last time Will had entered to Beacon Hills High, he was only 17. He would have had less than a year before graduation and run away from it all.

It wasn't a decision he'd regretted, far from it, he couldn't have spent another day living in his father's house. His father's temper had gotten worse after his mother had died, and Will knew it was going to get worse when Cam died. So, Will had cut his losses and ran away. At the time, he'd thought about taking Isaac, but taking a 12 year old kid with him wasn't practical, besides Isaac would lose out on an education, his friends and any chance of a normal life. So Will had decided against it.

"Good morning, Mrs Irons." Will plastered on the friendliest smile he could muster as he approached Isaacs social worker.

"Morning, Mr Lahey. I trust your ready to see your brother. I just need you to sign a few things in the principal's office, while I have a chat with Isaac and then you two can go. He's been given the remainder of the day off school to give him chance to settle in with you."

TW

An hour or so later, Will was sat in the Vice Principals office waiting for Isaac to come in. He'd signed all paperwork and the kid was his to take away.

Isaac entered, Mrs Irons close behind him, he didn't look too pleased to see Will. Will must have sensed this, because he shot Isaac a look that said, "Keep it civil, you know better than to start a fight in front of her."

"I thought you'd be more reluctant to see me." A lopsided grin graced Will's face, he knew self depreciative banter would put the social worker at ease and Isaac knew how to play along. This was all part of the show they'd had to put on every time a teacher had noticed a bruise.

"Well, I'm kinda running short on family members at the moment." Isaac mirrored Wills smile before looking down at the floor. The memories of the times they'd fooled social services in the past resurfacing. His dad was dead. He was safe. So why were him and Will using tricks they'd learnt in the past to deter social services. They didn't need to anymore. Everything was going to be ok now, right?

Isaac nodded goodbye to Mrs Irons, who had given him a business card with her office number on incase of an emergency. He shoved the card into his pocket and Will made a mental note of where it was.

As they got into Will's car, Isaac decided it was finally time to get some answers. "So where have you been the past 5 years?" He said it casually, but there were undertones of anger and bitterness in his voice. Isaac went tense. "Where were you when dad was beating the shit out of me and locking me in a freezer?" It wasn't a question, more an accusation. Will realised he was going to nip this anger in the bud and replace it with fear, in order to keep Isaac from becoming a problem.

They arrived back at the house. Will let Isaac enter first and closed the door behind them. Isaac looked tense and it was clear he was nervous about being back here. Will took his chance, grasping the back of Isaacs neck and quickly pressing his pressure points, rendering Isaac unconscious. This technique was something Will had picked up in his 5 years away from home, more specifically in the two years he spent training to be a hunter.

He then chained Isaacs hands to the bannister of the stairs. He had acquired the chains from local hunters, to be used on the werewolves he planned to get his hands on. But these chains were useful for scaring Isaac too.

TW

Isaac awoke half an hour later. He slowly became aware that he was chained up and instinctively tried to use his wolf strength to break the chains. Panic. He tried again. And again. But it was no use.

"That wont work." Will said from behind him. "Chains don't exactly break easily, little brother." He smiled at his brother, Wills hands clasped tightly behind his back in anticipation.

"Look, here is how this is going to work, out of the goodness of my heart I have agreed to let you stay here. And if you're staying here, you'll follow my rules. So, you'll go to school. Do your homework. Stay out of trouble. You'll keep out of my bedroom and the study. Keep your mouth shut about what goes on here and treat me with respect. Do all of these things and we'll get along just fine. You understand?"

Isaac glared at his brother. Will was not how Isaac had remembered him. After a few seconds, Isaac relented and nodded his head in answer to Will's question.

"Good, now I didn't like the way you were talking to me earlier… so let this be an example of what happens when you break my rules." Will smiled wickedly, revealing the crow bar behind his back.

TW

It was 2 o'clock when Will had finished. He'd been careful to avoid Isaac's head with the crowbar, aiming for his torso and extremities. He felt he had made it clear to Isaac who was in charge, so released his brother from the chains that bound him.

It didn't take long for Isaac to awaken. But when he did, he was in shock of Wills actions. This was not the brother he remembered. Back then, before he left, they actually got on. They were close even. Living with their father had made them close, experiences like that bond you forever. How could Will, his Will, ever do this to him? What had happened to the brother he remembered?

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Only a short chapter today. Thank you for reading and please review. Not sure where to go with this story or even whether to continue so if you have any ideas, please let me know in a review.**

**Chapter 3**

Isaac's healing had already started to kick in by the time he'd regained consciousness. He made his way upstairs, faking a stagger, in order to avoid suspicion from his brother. He took off his bloody clothes, watching as his body continued to miraculously heal itself. After a moment, he realized that the red swollen welts on his wrists and neck, that the chain had left when he strained against it, weren't healing. That was bad. Someone at school would notice if they saw the red mark around his neck.

Isaac decided to try to kick start the healing. He made a tiny incision with his pen knife on the welt of his left wrist. He waited. This should make it heal.

A small amount of blood trickled out of the wound, but it didn't start to heal. In fact it took a minute of Isaac applying pressure to the cut to even make it stop bleeding. How strange. Ordinarily he would have healed completely by now.

He pulled his phone out, it was 17.45. He was due to meet Scott at 18.00. He slowly pulled a long sleeved top on, checking in the mirror to cover the marks on his wrist. He looked at his neck before grabbing his jacket. What was the point in trying to hide any marks? His neck would give him away as soon as anyone saw him.

TW

Melissa was ordering pizza when Isaac arrived. She'd booked the night off work so she could check up on him and make sure he was settling in ok.

Scott had let him in and brought him to the kitchen, shooting a warning look at his mom. She looked Isaac over, wondering how to address the elephant in the room.

"What happened to your neck Isaac?" She decided the blunt, head on approach. Scott raised his eyebrows, shooting her a look that said _seriously mom, a little sensitivity._

Isaac shrugged, looking at the floor. He'd blushed slightly. "I guess my brothers more like my Dad than I remember." He chose to ignore the pitying looks the McCalls were giving him. "It's not healing, I don't understand why it's not healing."

"Maybe we should call Deaton, he'll know why."

TW

An hour later, Deaton had reopened the animal clinic. Isaac had let him examine the wounds, taking swabs to check for irritants on Isaac's skin.

"What did he do, Isaac? What causes a wound like that around your neck?" Scott said, his voice tight with tension. Isaac didn't say anything. Deaton looked at Isaac, asking permission to answer Scotts question. He nodded briefly in return and looked away.

"That mark was caused by a shackle around the neck, as were the ones on his wrists." He turned to Isaac. "Those marks should have healed already. Why they haven't, is interesting. There are traces of _Aconitum vulparia _in the wound, which is a relative of wolfsbane. In the past, it's been used by hunters to slow the healing of werewolves during torture."

"Wait!? So why does your brother have a werewolf torture tool?"

TBC


End file.
